rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
I Got Stuck on a Roof
is an animated story created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains how she got stuck on the roof of her friend's house during her middle school years. Plot Back then, Rebecca wasn't the type of kid who wanted a lot of attention. In fact, she was the more scared and anxious kid. Back then, during 6th grade in her private preparatory school, she didn't have too many friends (as mentioned in Draw My Life) and that she liked Pokémon and video games a lot. However, she did have this one friend who was in 7th grade named Kay who was quite similar to her: she didn't have too many friends either and she liked Pokémon and video games too. She even taught her the old item duplication glitch in Pokémon Red and Blue and she was good at the original Super Smash Brothers. One day, Kay invited Rebecca to her house for a sleepover, which is located on the countryside and which also has lots of acres of land. They had a sleepover and Rebecca had until the next day of afternoon to be in her house. They traded Pokémon and played Super Smash Brothers. They had breakfast the next day and Kay's parents informed both girls that they were "building a house" at the end of their property. Moreover, once they left the house, Kay gave her a look and asked Rebecca if she wanted to go to the roof and she wanted to. The house was two stories with the second story being a lot smaller than the first one. So, they went into the second story, then through the window, they went to the roof and suddenly, the window was closed. The problem with it closing was that it can't be opened from the outside, so both girls were stuck in a roof. Back then, they didn't have a portable phone, so a call wouldn't help and any phone available was definitely inside the house, so not being able to call was a problem. Jumping out of the roof was a bad idea because on one side, they could jump out of the roof and fall even more because they would be falling from the steep, rocky hill. Rebecca tried grabbing the branches from the trees, but the trees weren't close enough, and if anything, it might've not ended well either because of what happened to Jaco as seen in Backyard Stories (he grabbed a twig and tried swinging it, but he fell down into the neighbors' countertop and broke his arm). So, what both girls tried doing was yelling for help, but they needed the equivalent amount of decibels of a rock concert to be even barely heard from Kay's parents, who were around a mile away from them. So, what Rebecca did was grab handfuls of leaves on the adjacent branches and make them spell out SOS, but they didn't receive any help. The weather was alright for them because it wasn't too hot and it didn't rain, so there were no weather problems. After 2 hours of being stuck on the roof, Kay's parents arrived, saw Rebecca on their roof, grabbed a ladder and saved both girls. They were calm about this situation. Rebecca's father arrived a bit later too. Kay told her out loud to not to tell him anything about what happened. Her dad wondered what happened, she had to tell him and got disciplined. Characters * Rebecca Parham * Example characters * Attention boy * Rebecca's grandfather * Kay * Buzzard * Kay's mother * Kay's father * Jaco * Mike Parham * Megan Maher (additional storyboarding) * E Griswold (additional storyboarding) * Ninedoodles (additional illustrations) Reception This reception for this video is positive. Easter eggs * At the beginning of the video, when the boy jumped off from the cliff, he said "yeet!". ** That same boy also looked like TheOdd1sOut with a white skin tone and a red swimsuit. He was also about to jump. Overall, that jump looked very similar to TheOdd1sOut's profile picture. * There is a Star Wars reference at 1:47. Darth Vader was shown and a Star Wars quote was used and remade. The quote is "The geek was strong on this one". * When Kay and Rebecca were playing Super Smash Brothers, the characters were represented as memes, such as Pikachu being the surprised Pikachu face, Luigi being represented as Weegee, Yoshi being represented as Fat Yoshi and more. * In 5:08 Kay and Rebecca were respectively represented as green and purple ponies in the style of My Little Pony. * When Rebecca mentioned that she was glad the weather wasn't scorching hot, she showed her and Kay dying of excessive heat, just like SpongeBob and Patrick dying similarly in Shell City in the first Spongebob SquarePants movie. Though, it's more of a reference than an Easter egg, since Rebecca talked about the comparison. * Rebecca mentioned that Kay is a ghost story. The term ghost story is a reference to one of her previous videos, which is Backyard Stories. Errors * After Rebecca wrote SOS by gathering and organizing leaves, a bird-eye view shot of the house was shown. There was no steep hill on any side of the house. * When Rebecca emptied the ink, the ink was still fully black. It is possible that the ink can glass is painted black, though. * At the end of the video but before the outro, she showed this very video being viewed by present Kay on a computer. What was wrong with the video page is that in the video statistics (views, likes, dislikes), there were no views, but there were three million dislikes. Trivia * This was uploaded on the last day of the 2010's (technically, this was also uploaded on the first day of the 2020's for those living in areas between UTC+7 and UTC+14). * Shortly after the video was uploaded, this video was named from "Stuck On A Roof" to "I Got Stuck On A Roof". * The style of the outro was modified in this video. * She showed her second channel called Let Me Explain TWOdios. It is a channel used for behind the scenes content. ** It was originally shown in Quick Birthday Update, but since that video was deleted, the second channel was shown once again in her outro, mainly for those who missed out or for those who weren't informed about the channel. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2019 Category:Videos uploaded in 2020